Heartache and Happiness
by OneLoneStar
Summary: After the Giant War Chiron decided that Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and Leo should finish off high school. All's well except that Leo can't stop thinking about a certain girl stuck on an island. And he'll do anything to get her back and off the island. I don't own anything! Cover art by Viria! Pleaz read! Romance/Humor/Angst (a little bit).
1. Prologue

Nobody ever thought that cinnamon would make Leo cry. Yet, that's exactly what happened.

* * *

It all started that morning. After the Giant War, where everyone had successfully survived, Chiron wanted the seven to have a life as normal as possible. That meant the seven would have to act like mortals, and go to school. High school, to be exact. Chiron all wanted them to settle down and finish whatever remaining years in high school they had left, and then possibly go off to college and get a job and whatever. They would all take camp's van in the morning and go off to Goode High, and in the afternoon come back to camp and continue the day. The plan was perfect, expect that Frank and Hazel had decided to go back to Camp Jupiter. So that means only 5 of the seven were going. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and Leo. It happened at breakfast time. The rest of the seven decided to have a sleepover at Percy's house. They had a sleepover the day before the first day of school, so today, Paul was driving everyone instead of them going in a camp van. They all woke up and went to eat breakfast. Jason always puts cinnamon in his cereal (Don't ask. Long story) and Leo was sitting right next to him. While Jason was pouring his cinnamon in, Leo happened to smell it. And this is where our wonderful story starts.

* * *

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Pleaz review and tell me! I'll be posting the first chapter soon! Bye!**


	2. The Cinnamon

Leo's POV

I groaned and rolled over, squinting at the sunlight coming from the window. _Where am I? _I looked to my right to see Jason snoring with his mouth slightly opened. Then I remembered. We were at a sleepover at Percy's house. I'm surprised Percy's still my friend even after me blowing up New Rome. He sure was angry at that. Talk about first impressions…

I suddenly heard footsteps outside the door. Someone knocked on the door a couple of times. "Hey guys?" It was Piper. "You need to get up. First day of school!"

Jason groaned and rolled over. "Five more minutes, Pipes."

Piper let out an exasperated sigh. "No Jason. You have to get up NOW. Paul's driving us. Remember? And if you guys don't get up, I'll have to use Charmspeak."

Percy shot out of bed do fast, it was a miracle he didn't fall on me. Was that guy awake the whole time? Sneaky, sneaky.

Jason sat up and yawned. "We're up. No need to threaten us."

"Good. Hurry up." She said and we heard her leave.

Percy snorted. "Says the gender that takes the longest to get ready." **(I don't actually believe this. I'm a girl too.)**

Jason and I laughed and we all high-fived. Well, if you can high-five with 3 people.

I grinned. "Come on. Let's get ready. Before the girls come back."

* * *

I entered the kitchen and saw that Percy and Annabeth were already there. Sucking each other's faces off of course.

I groaned. "Cut the PDA. I think I'm gonna hurl." Okay, I wasn't _actually_ going to hurl, but I did make fake gagging noises.

They broke apart, both of their faces flushed and them breathing heavily. Annabeth tried to glare at me, but failed miserably. "Shut up!"

I started cracking up. Seriously, seeing the mighty Annabeth Chase blushing was funny. Percy opened his mouth to say something but just then Jason and Piper walked in. Following them was Sally and Paul. We all stopped arguing as soon as they walked in. Sally raised an eyebrow at us. Percy shook his head indicating that everything was fine. Sally just rolled her eyes and went to make pancakes. I liked Sally. She was cool and was also the closest thing to a mom I would ever have again.

I sat down at the table. Percy, Piper, and I were eating pancakes. Jason and Annabeth were eating cereal. Why have cereal when there are delicious pancakes? I don't get those two. All of a sudden I smelled it. The very familiar scent of it. Cinnamon. It reminded me of her. Calypso. The smell triggered so many memories. It hurt just to think about it. My eyes were threatening to spill tears. But I couldn't cry. Not in front of everybody else anyways. That would be dead embarrassing. I really didn't need everyone's pity. I hated that more than anything. The people who actually express the pity never know how it actually feels. But I couldn't keep it in. The tears started to fall. I was crying- but silently. I kept my head down. Nobody noticed. But it wasn't long before the silent crying turned to audible sniffles, and the sniffles turned into sobs. Heart wracking sobs.

Everyone looked up at the table. Piper said in a worried voice, "Leo? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

I was only able to shake my head. I was right. This was dead embarrassing. I raised my head to see everyone looking at me with a shocked expression. After all, nobody ever saw Leo Valdez cry. I was the guy that was always smiling and cracking a joke. I glanced quickly at the cinnamon jar. I was sure nobody noticed. But I was wrong. I couldn't take this anymore. I quickly got up and left the room. I then went inside the bedroom where I slept in last night. I walked towards the bookshelf. I quickly pushed it aside. Yup. I had a built a secret little room behind the bookshelf. Nobody knew about it except for me. After climbing into the room, I closed the bookshelf. I curled into a ball on the cold "floor" and continued to cry.

* * *

**That chapter was extremely sucky. Forgive me children. Pleaz review and tell me what you think! Bye! :D**


	3. Embarassment and Goode

Piper's POV

The room was silent after Leo left. Dead silent. I was scared. Leo NEVER acted like this. What happened? I was worried for him. After all, I was his best friend. I noticed how he had looked at the cinnamon jar. Was cinnamon the thing that had made him cry?

"Is it because of the cinnamon?" Jason asked, voicing my thoughts.

Annabeth shifted uncomfortably. She looked extremely worried too. "I think so. What happened to him? He has been seeming down lately."

I spoke up, "He's been acting weird ever since he came back from Malta."

Percy frowned. "Malta? When did we go to Malta?"

I took a deep breath. "When we were on the Argo 2 and you guys were in… you-know-where… Khione decided to come ambush our ship. She was supporting Gaea. She came and blasted Leo off the ship. Then she froze everyone. I fought her and luckily the bomb she had, I threw it far away before it blew up the ship. Leo though, we don't know where he went after he was blasted off, but it's obvious he met someone. He isn't himself after we met up with him in Malta." I finished. Annabeth was doing some serious thinking. Percy had a dumbfounded expression on his face. Jason had a pained expression on his face.

Annabeth started talking. "What do we do now?"

I sighed. "Pretend it never happened. Knowing Leo, he's probably VERY embarrassed."

Everyone nodded. Just then Sally and Paul walked in. They had been in their bedroom discussing something. More like IMing Chiron telling him that we were safe.

Paul grabbed his keys. "Come on, guys. To the car! Wait, where's Leo?"

"He went to get his backpack." Percy said, lying smoothly.

Sally held up a red backpack. "You mean this one?"

Percy blushed. "I meant… he…um…" he trailed off, blushing even harder.

Sally smiled. "It's okay. I don't need to know anything."

Annabeth shook her head. "Seaweed Brain. Hey Piper, you wanna come with me to go get him?"

I nodded. We walked towards Percy's room, where the boys had slept in last night. I knocked on the closed door. "Leo? Are you in there? We have to go to school. Paul's waiting." I waited for an answer. Nothing.

I looked at Annabeth. She just shook her head and opened the door. We searched the entire room, calling his name, but we couldn't find him. As we walked out of the room, Annabeth started talking. "Where is he? He didn't run away again, did he?"

"Nope," said a voice behind us, "I'm right here."

Annabeth jumped. She whirled around and punched the person in the stomach. The person groaned and clutched his stomach. It was then when we realized that the person was Leo.

Annabeth gasped. "Leo! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you! I'm so sorry!"

Leo winced and straightened. "It'd be nice if you didn't hurt people that startle you. That's a really bad habit Owl Head."

Owl Head was Leo's nickname for Annabeth. Just then Percy and Jason rushed into the room.

Jason grinned. "Hey! We were wondering where **(alliteration!) **you were."

Percy stared. "What happened?"

Annabeth blushed. I rolled my eyes. "Well, you see, Leo being the idiot he is, decided to scare Annabeth and I and let's just say Annabeth's punch landed on a certain stomach."

Percy nodded. "Typical, Wise Girl. Throwing punches at people who scare you. Well come on. Paul's waiting."

* * *

I stared at the huge high school in front of us. I'd never been to an actual high school, seeing as how I was stuck at the Wilderness School for a long time.

Percy shifted restlessly. "Oookay then. Let's go."

So we walked in. When we walked in and made our way down the halls, everyone stopped talking and stared at us. This was so embarrassing. Like, really people? Go on with your pathetic little lives and leave us alone! Didn't your parents ever teach you that it's rude to stare? What is wrong with mortals these days?! I already get enough stares when people find out that I'm Tristan Mclean's daughter. I looked over at Leo who was walking right next to me, and opened my mouth to comment on the staring, but I never got the chance. Because just then, Leo bumped into someone. It was a someone who was taller and meaner than him. But the someone was shorter than Jason and Percy, which was a good thing. The someone was a boy. The boy had brown hair and brown eyes. But he had an ugly look on his face. To sum it all up, the boy looked like a bully. I heard Percy growl at the boy. Did he know him?

Leo scowled. "Watch where you're going." That comment made the rest of us stop.

In a flash the boy had Leo pinned up against the lockers. Percy and Jason surged forward, ready to fight this guy, but Leo shook his head. The rest of the people in the hallway had stopped whatever they had been doing and had started forming a crowd around us.

The bully pressed Leo even harder. I heard Annabeth make a squeak of protest. The bully spoke in a soft and dangerous voice, "Say that again."

Leo smirked. I was shocked. How could Leo be smirking? Then Leo put his finger near the hem of the bully's shirt. And then he lit his finger on fire, and touched his finger to the bully's shirt. I heard Annabeth gasp and knew she had seen it too. Jason and Percy had seen it also. I looked around at the mortals and realized that they hadn't seen it because Leo positioned his hand in a way it was only intended for us, meaning Annabeth, Jason, Percy, and me, to see.

"I'll say it again. I said, watch where you're going. Oh, and you're shirt's on fire." Leo said in an "innocent" voice.

The bully looked down. Than his eyes widened in surprise. "What the-'' The bully roared and let go of Leo. I grabbed Leo's hand and pulled him off the floor. The bully was jumping up and down, yelling. "I'LL KILL YOU NEW KID!"

Leo laughed. "I'd rather get killed by my teacher in math. Oh that reminds me! I have to get to class! Tata! Run guys!" And with that, we all took off, racing down the hall, towards our first classes.

* * *

**So how was it? I tried to do how Leo would actually act when there is a bully. Was it good? And why did Percy growl at the bully? Do they know each other from before? You'll find out in the next chapter! Pleaz review! Bye! :D**


	4. Math Class and The Fight

Percy's POV

After walking down a hallway for some time, we separated. The girls down the left hallway and all the boys down the right hallway. All of us reached our math class before the bell rang.

I frowned. "Where should we sit?"

Leo shrugged. "Near the front. The back means more bullies."

"That was something you pulled back there Sloan." I said as we made our way to 3 seats in the front.

Jason looked confused. "Wait. So you know the bully from before?"

I nodded grimly. "Yeah. Back in seventh grade, he used to bully me and Tyson. Then at the end of the year, we had a run in with cannibal giants. Sloan blamed that on me, and made it look like I had caused an explosion. Oh yeah! Annabeth came just in time to stab a giant in the back and then she punched Sloan in the face because he had been bullying me."

Leo looked awed. "She punched that guy in the face?"

I grinned. "Yup. It was pretty funny."

Jason snorted. "So was the thing you did earlier, actually repeating what you said and then lighting his shirt on fire. And then you said in an "innocent" voice, 'Your shirt's on fire'. Man that was hilarious! You should have seen his face!"

Leo laughed. "He deserved it."

I started to laugh too. "He really did."

Just then the teacher walked in. She had dyed blonde hair and cold blue eyes. She had a smile on that just screamed "Fake!" She had on a bright pink cardigan and shirt. She also had on really short shorts. It was obvious this woman was just out of college. Then the teacher started talking. "Hello students. Look, I know I'm supposed to act all professional like, but that is sooo last century. We _are_ going to learn, but I'm not like all the other teac-'' She was cut off because of Leo. Leo had decided to prop up his legs on the teacher's desk. He was leaning back with his hands behind his head. But that wasn't all. He was whistling and looking out the window like he didn't care. Which was exactly right.

The teacher glared at him. "Get your feet off my desk."

Leo turned his gaze away from the window to stare at the teacher. "No can do, teacher."

The teacher glared at him some more. "My name is Ms. Tucker. And I AM the teacher, which means I can give you detention."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "You're gonna give me detention just for relaxing myself?" But then he shrugged. "Fine have it your way, _Ms. Tucker._" He took his feet off the desk.

But Ms. Tucker wasn't done. "What's your name?"

Leo smirked. "My name? I am Leo Valdez, King of Supreme Awesomeness and Being Able to Annoy People."

Ms. Tucker's lips curled. "Well Leo Valdez, it looks like you've landed yourself in deten-'' But she was interrupted again.

The door burst open to reveal a boy that we had met earlier. Matt Sloan. Leo gave a groan beside me and Jason sighed. I understood. The last thing any of us needed was another bully. Well, technically he was the same bully, but whatever.

Matt grinned. "Sorry I'm late. I was… uh… fixing something." My eyes traveled down to the hem of his shirt, which was blackened and burned. I heard Jason snicker. He had seen it too.

Ms. Tucker glared at him. "Detention. What's your name?"

Matt glared back at the teacher. "Matt Sloan."

Ms. Tucker looked around the room. "Well Matt, you can sit behind…" Her eyes then landed on me. "What's your name?"

"Percy Jackson ma'am." I said, attempting to be polite. She came to stand in front my desk. Then she started to twirl a lock of her hair, "flirtatiously". I nearly threw up. My math teacher was flirting with me? Disgusting. I wish Annabeth was here. She would have set this teacher straight. Plus, seeing Annabeth mad is cute… okay, getting off topic here.

Ms. Tucker smiled. "Well Matt. It looks like you can sit behind Mr. Jackson here." After Matt sat down behind me, Ms. Tucker winked at me and returned to her desk. Jason and Leo snickered. I shot them both a glare to shut them up.

Ms. Tucker sighed. "Okay then. Get out those idiotic textbooks. We're just gonna do review problems for the rest of class. Turn to page 59 and complete all 45 problems…" I zoned out after that. I stared at the problems. I really wish Annabeth was here. She could have helped me. She could have…. Soon I was daydreaming about Annabeth. I was so lost in thought, I didn't notice the first spitball on my head. Or the second, or the third. I was only snapped out of my reverie when a slap landed on the back of my head.

"OW!" I yelled and whirled around to see a snickering Matt. Which got me VERY mad.

"What do you want Sloan?" I growled.

Matt smiled smugly. "So how you been Jackson? Haven't seen you in a long time."

I glared at him. "Still bullying helpless kids? That's just plain pathetic."

He smirked. "They _deserve _to be bullied. You should watch your back Jackson. You're next."

I opened my mouth to retort but Jason beat me to it. "You're sick. Bullying people for the fun of it. Why don't you actually go do something _useful_?"

Matt turned to look at him. "Who are you? Another one of Jackson's loser friends? Figures." Then he burst out laughing like that was the funniest thing in the world.

I saw Leo scowl. _Oh no. _I thought. _Don't say anything, don't say anything, don't say anyth-_

"Of course you'd know the definition of loser. You are one, aren't you?" Leo spat out at Matt.

Matt whirled around. I groaned. So much for my praying to keep him silent so he wouldn't draw any attention to himself.

Matt narrowed his eyes. "_You." _

Leo looked nervous. "Yeah, me." Then Leo grinned. "Did you like your barbecued shirt? I can add another one to the plate! How about barbecued pants? Or even better! Barbecued boxers! Or…" he trailed off noticing the look on Matt's face.

"You're dead." Matt snarled.

Leo shrugged. "I'd like to see you try." Matt looked pretty shocked that Leo wasn't scared.

Jason shifted uncomfortably. "Um, Leo? That's not the smartest thing to say."

Matt sneered. "You should listen to your loser friend. All you guys are pathetic. Thinking that you can take me down in a fight. Who do you think you are? Heroes?" He burst out laughing. If only he knew how right that was.

Leo looked amused. "Yeah actually."

Matt stopped laughing. He looked pretty angry now. "What? So you actually think you CAN take me down in a fight? Fine. Let's see how good you are after school today. Near the dumpsters."

Leo grinned. "Yeah! Good idea!"

"WHAT?!" Jason yelled. Even Matt looked shocked. But before any of us could say anything, the bell rang.

"Homework's whatever you didn't finish!" Ms. Tucker yelled. Then she caught my eye and winked at me- again. I turned my head so that I didn't have to see her HIDEOUS face anymore. I walked behind Leo and Jason towards our lockers. Jason was yelling at Leo.

"Really Leo? That's your stupidest idea yet. Agreeing to fight _Matt Sloan_? How do we know you won't be in the hospital by the end of today?"

Leo looked annoyed. I couldn't blame him. "I didn't end up in the hospital this morning, did I? Why do you care anyways?"

"No offense Leo, but you aren't exactly the _fighting type_. Plus, you're my _best friend_. Why shouldn't I worry?"

Before Leo could say anything, the girls appeared.

I grinned. "Hey Wise Girl! Guess what? Math class today was a nightmare."

She laughed her beautiful laugh. "Isn't it always for you Seaweed Brain?"

"Yeah, but today was even worse!" I put my arm around her shoulder.

She raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"My math teacher was flirting with me." I admitted.

Annabeth stopped in her tracks to glare at me. "She did WHAT? How old is she?" I could tell by the look on her face, she was planning on murdering my teacher.

I sighed. "She's just out of college. Oh, and guess what? Matt Sloan is the guy that bullied Leo in the hall today. He sits behind me in math."

Jason laughed. "And guess what happened today with Matt Sloan, Pipes?"

"What?" Piper asked. Jason told her and Piper blew up at Leo, she was angrier that Jason. They both started yelling at Leo. People were staring at us as we walked down the hall. And with that, we all walked towards our next class.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

People usually think that since I'm Athena's child, I love school and learning. Which is true! I do love school and learning. But today, more than anything, I wanted to get out of school, and cuddle up with Percy in his cabin at Camp Half-Blood. After my first class, science, whereas Percy had math, I had every other class with Percy. All throughout it, we had to endure stares and whispering. It was extremely annoying. So naturally, I left English class feeling pretty pissed. I went to my locker to get my lunch. Yay, lunch! Where we get to endure more stares! Awesome! Please note the sarcasm. But overall, I was actually kinda relieved it was lunch. It meant a break from classes.

I caught up with Piper, who was walking with Jason. "Hey Piper." I said, smiling.

She smiled back. "Hey Annabeth."

We walked the rest of the way to the cafeteria, silently.

Once we reached the cafeteria, I immediately saw Percy and Leo at a table. They waved their hands, calling, "Over here!"

Piper and I burst out laughing. Jason just grinned. We all walked over to the table. I sat down next to Percy.

I smiled. "Hey, Seaweed Brain."

He smirked. "Hey Wise Girl." Then, he started to lean in. I leaned in too.

"And the PDA begins." I heard Leo snicker. I rolled my eyes. That boy could be SO immature sometimes. We kept on leaning in until our lips touched. The kiss was soft and gentle. That's what I love about Percy's kisses. He was always gentle.

I heard a screech and we broke apart. Then an angry voice yelled, "What the HELL do you think you're doing with my boyfriend?" Percy groaned and glared at the person who had said that. I whirled around to see a girl that had WAY too much makeup on, and wore slutty clothes. She had her hands on her hips and she was glaring at me.

I scoffed. "YOUR boyfriend? Excuse me! Percy is my boyfriend, NOT yours."

The girl scowled even more. Percy was giving her a death glare. "Go away Leena." He snapped. "Annabeth is my girlfriend. I'd never date a slut like you."

"Ohhh, BURN!" Leo whispered. I rolled my eyes.

Leena sneered. "Why date THAT bitch, when you could date me?" She was gesturing to her body. It was absolutely disgusting. But that wasn't what got me mad. In a flash I was up and had her in a head lock.

"I am not," I growled, "a bitch." She whimpered. But somehow, she managed to punch me in the stomach. I gasped and let go. I recovered and punched her square in the face. And that was when all Hades broke loose. It soon turned into a VERY violent fight. We were both punching, kicking, hitting, and clawing at each other. I didn't stop, only punched Percy when he tried to pull me off.

We didn't stop until we heard an angry, booming voice, "ENOUGH! UNACCEPTABLE BEHAVIOR!" Everyone turned their heads to see a very angry man. I recognized him as the principal. Styx! We were in serious trouble now. He was glaring at me and Leena. "You two, come with me." We started following him towards his office. I don't care if I get in trouble. I've been through worse. Oh no. That sounds very un-Athena like. I'm supposed to be smart! Why did I decide to fight her? But right now, I was a little too angry to think about that. I knew for sure, that I wasn't done with Leena the Bitch yet.

* * *

**Oh no! Annabeth has gotten into a fight and Leo has agreed to fight with Matt Sloan. All the while he has been thinking of ways he could save Calypso! Piper and Jason are angry at Leo for agreeing to the fight and Percy seriously hates Leena's guts. What's going to happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Pleaz review! Bye! :D **


	5. Sorry Guys!

**Okay. First off, I am TERRIBLY SORRY that I haven't updated in such a long time! I got the WORST case of writer's block and on top of that, the computer which I worked on, for some reason the mouse kept on freezing, so I couldn't do anything. **

**Now, I'm working on the other computer, and what sucks is that I had to REWRITE this chapter! Not to mention 7****th**** grade has started, and we're getting a TON of homework. **

**I really am sorry to all of you who are reading my other story, The Love/Hate Relationship. I haven't updated in the LONGEST time. My first priority is this story, unfortunately. But I should update it sometime soon.**

**For those of you, who haven't read that story, go check it out! It's a Tratie story. Anyways, Life has been totally painful. Yup, those are my excuses. Feel free to cuss at me all you want in your reviews for leaving you for so long. I deserve them. Oh, btw, I am currently writing Chapter 4 for this story! It SHOULD be up before Halloween, or during Halloween. I will also TRY, (keyword there being try,) to get this chapter up soon! So sorry guys, I'll make it up to you! At least, I'll TRY! Bye guys!**


	6. Greek Class and The New Girl

Jason's POV

The room was silent after the girls left. No one talked. Eventually, people started talking again. The cafeteria was full of people staring at us and whispering. I sighed. Typical, mortals. Lunch ended pretty quickly after that. We were all silent as we walked to our next class, Greek. `I studied the faces of everyone else. Leo had a weird look on his face like he was trying to figure out something hard. A math problem for instance. I didn't get what was with him, but I wanted to find out. Percy and Piper looked pretty worried. I did too. I mean, come on! Annabeth, straight A student, has never gotten into trouble, and daughter of Athena, got into a fight with a mortal girl? Astonishing. No, even that was an understatement. I was so busy thinking that I didn't know where I was going and bumped into a person. A girl person. The girl ended up dropping all of her books. Horrified, I bent down to help her pick up her books. The girl was small, maybe about 14, and had wavy black hair and blue eyes from what I could tell. I don't know why, but she looked a little familiar.

After standing up and giving her all her books, I said, "Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going, so I bumped into you." I didn't know what had gotten into me. Me, Jason Grace son of Jupiter, part of the Roman Legion, well, used to be anyways, had bumped into someone. Sure to some people it might not have been such a big deal, but I'm not usually clumsy. And if you've bumped into a stranger before and have made them drop all their stuff, you know what I mean. I looked around to see that the other 3 had disappeared. I looked back to the girl, who was hugging her books close to her chest and was staring at the floor. Why did she look so familiar?

The girl shrugged. "It happens. I'm not mad. Are you new here?" She raised her head and looked at me curiously. Those eyes looked REALLY familiar. I had seen them somewhere before.

Realizing that I was staring, I snapped out of my reverie. "Yeah, I'm new. I'm with Percy Jackson." I had a feeling that everyone here probably knew Percy from last year, before he disappeared. I remember Annabeth mentioning once that he went to Goode.

The girl smiled. "Yeah, I know. I saw you this morning and at lunch. I saw what Annabeth did to Leena today. Is she like that all the time?" We both started walking towards our next class. I don't know why she was following me, but I figured that she had class near me or something.

I laughed. "No, only when people insult her. Annabeth's really nice once you get to know her."

The girl nodded. "Oh. I guess now everyone knows that Percy was right."

I frowned. "What do you mean? Right about what?"

The girl smiled slightly. "Last year, Leena was always hitting on Percy. Percy would tell her that he had a girlfriend named Annabeth, but no one believed him. Rumors were even floating around that he was gay, and was just creating her up."

I blinked. "Oh." That sounded like a certain son of Hades that I know.

We walked in respectful silence. As we were walking, I realized that I didn't know her name. "Hey, what's your name? You never told me."

She smiled. "My name is Alyssa. Alyssa Snow Winston. Or you can call me Snow. Or Alyss. Whatever works for you. And I know you're Jason Grace."

"Oh, okay. Nice name. Alyssa." I smiled slightly. Before I knew it, I was at my Greek class. I walked in with Alyssa trailing behind me. I guess she had Greek too. I walked to the back of the classroom to see Leo sitting in front of Percy and Piper sitting next to Percy. I went over to sit next to Piper. I kissed her on the cheek before sitting down.

She glared at me disapprovingly. "Jason, where have you been? One more minute and you would have been late." Leave it to Piper to keep track of stuff like that. Percy and Leo were involved in conversation, so I guess they didn't notice.

I sighed. "I bumped into someone and made them drop all their books. I stopped to help them." I looked around to introduce Alyssa, but she had disappeared.

Piper smiled. "Okay. Excuse accepted."

Just then the Greek teacher walked in. She was short and squat. And looked very mean. She had bleached blonde hair that was in a bun and icy cold blue eyes. Not pleasant. Glaring at all of us, she took out a pair of glasses, like mine, and set them on the bridge of her nose. She glared at all of us.

Then clearing her throat she began to speak. "As you all know, this is Mythology Class, or better known to you as Greek. We won't just be studying just Greek mythology though. We'll be studying many other cultures too. By the way, my name is Mrs. Dum. Which is spelled D-U-M." She glared at all of us, as if daring us to laugh or say anything. She didn't know Leo. Or Percy, either. Both of them were snickering and making jokes about being dumb. They weren't doing it very quietly either.

Mrs. Dum (I couldn't help snickering too) slowly turned her head towards Leo and Percy. Her eyes flashed dangerously. I started to get a sneaking suspicion that she probably wasn't a mortal.

She was still glaring at them and said, "And you too young men are…?" She was starting to creep me out more and more.

Leo smiled his impish grin and stated, "I, dear Mrs. _Dum_, am the Ultimate Repair Boy." I rolled my eyes. It's a miracle with his cocky attitude that Leo hasn't gotten detention yet.

Percy cleared his throat. "And I am Awesome Water Boy."

Mrs. Dum smiled creepily. "I'd suggest that you too shut your mouths before you two get detention." Then, surprisingly, ignoring both of them, she started the lesson.

"As you all know the Greek gods lived in a mountain called Mount Olympus. They had an Olympian council that consisted of 12 gods and goddesses. The king of the gods was Zeus, also known as Jupiter in Roman form." She paused.

Piper threw a glance at me and smirked. "Didn't know you had an all famous, powerful dad, Sparky."

I glared at her. "Shut up." Piper can be REALLY annoying at times, but I still love her.

Mrs. Dum continued. "Zeus was god of the sky and ocean. He was…. Yes, Mr, um, Jackson?"

Percy was giving her a death glare. "You've got it all wrong. Poseidon was god of the ocean, and seas. Not Zeus. I bet I can even speak Greek better than you." Oh, no. Percy was getting mad, and cocky. This could land him in trouble. But then again, we've been through worse.

Mrs. Dum glared at Percy. "Oh, really? Why don't you demonstrate in front of the class? With Ms. Mclean? Ms. Mclean, you _do_ know Greek right?"

Piper glares at the teacher. What was this? A glaring contest? "I'm half Greek and half Cherokee. But I CAN speak Greek." Piper was seriously going to pay later when the popular girls made fun of her heritage.

Mrs. Dum's lip curled. "Alright then. Both of you come up and demonstrate in front of the class."

Percy and Piper both went to the front of the class. I couldn't really understand Greek, so Leo translated for me.

Percy started off first. "Δεν είναι αυτή τόσο χαζή?"(Translation: Isn't she so dumb?")

Piper laughed. "Ναι , αυτή είναι . Πώς το έκανε να πάρει αυτή τη δουλειά?" (Yes, she is. How did she get this job?")

Percy grinned. "Μάλλον ψέματα για τα πάντα. Δεν ξέρει τίποτα. Μετά από όλα, αυτή είναι Dum. (She probably lied about everything. She doesn't know anything. After all, she is _Dum_.)

Mrs. Dum was looking back and forth between them. It was obvious that she couldn't understand a thing.

Piper snickered. "Ναι, όπως Dum ως πισινό." (Yes, as _Dum_ as a butt.)

Percy laughed. "Είναι μια dumbutt." (She's a _dumbutt._)

They both started cracking up. I rolled my eyes. Talk about immature. Leo, looked like he was about to fall out of his seat from laughing so hard. The rest of the class was staring at the 4 of us, like we were lunatics.

Mrs. Dum was staring at us with her lips pursed. No doubt that she had heard the word 'dumbutt' in the conversation. "Both of you may return to your seats. Thank you for that _lovely_ demonstration."

Percy snickered as he was sitting down. "Yeah, as lovely as a butt." Piper, Leo, and I started cracking up. Forget being dignified. This was WAY too funny. Mrs. Dum opened her mouth to say something, but just then the bell rang. Everyone ran out to get to their lockers. It was the end of the day! We could go home, or camp in our case. I looked around for Alyssa, but when I spotted her, she was already out the door.

* * *

I grabbed my backpack from my locker. I turned around to see Piper smiling at me.

I smiled. "Hey, Pipes." I leaned in to give her a soft, sweet, kiss.

"Hey, lovebirds. Break it up." I pulled apart from Piper and groaned.

"Leo. Can we ever get any privacy with you around?" I said exasperatedly and turned to face Leo. He was wearing his impish grin.

"Nope. We have to go. I have a fight to get to." He cracked his knuckles trying to look menacing, but it didn't work.

I groaned. How could I forget? "Leo, I don't think you should go." I was seriously worried. One glance at Piper confirmed that she was too.

Leo's eyes widened. "Back up from a challenge? Not a chance!"

Then he bowed. "Follow me to the dumpsters good sir, and good lady. For Leo is about to entertain you!"

Before we could protest, Leo bounded off.

I groaned and looked at Piper. "Should we follow him?" Piper scoffed. "No, we shouldn't follow him and let him get killed. Of course we should follow him! Come on!" And we raced off, to a fight.

* * *

**Again, I'm really sorry for not updating for so long. Just to clear things up, my story takes place after the war with Gaea. It went exactly like it did in BOO, (I loved that book!) so from now on, expect a few Boo spoilers.** **Leo does get blasted into the air and does disappear with Festus, but he comes back, WITHOUT Calypso. Here, the same thing will happen again, but not with Gaea. It's with one of her descendants. Leo will disappear with Festus again, ** **and this time, he'll land on Calypso's island.** **So, yeah. Sorry if that chapter is really bad. I rushed through it for you guys. Pleaz review! Bye and Happy Halloween!**


	7. The Dream and The Crystal Ball

Leo's POV

I ran out of school and yelled at the top of my lungs. "YAHHH! Who's going to beat Sloan's butt? Who, huh? That's right! Me, I'm going to kick his butt! WHOOO!" I sprinted to the back of the schools, where the dumpsters were located.

When I got there, nobody was there. The dumpsters were located next to a wall and an oak tree. I decided I would hide behind the tree while I waited.

But, when I got there, there were 2 figures there, making out. I nearly screamed. Can I not go anywhere without seeing a couple making out? It's already enough that I had to leave MY girl at an island and had no idea how to get her off it, but I had to see people with THEIR girls, making out!

But then, I recognized the blonde and black hair. "Hey, Annabeth! I thought you had detention! But here you are making out with Kelp Head while I'm waiting to fight!"

Annabeth and Percy pulled apart. Both of them were blushing from the roots of their hair.

Annabeth smirked. "Nope! Since I have a clean record, the principal, Mr. Nickerwacker, please, don't laugh Leo, let me go. Leena on the other hand… She has detention for the rest of the week."

Percy laughed. "Yeah, it's awesome! Now I, I mean, _we_ don't have to worry about being ambushed by her after school."

I grinned. "Awesome! One bully outta the way! Then, once I beat Sloan's butt, both of them will be outta the way!"

Annabeth looked at me proudly. Wait, proudly? "I can't wait to see you show him. Percy told me all about it. I've gotta say, that took guts, Leo."

I gaped at her. "Wait…so…you're not mad?"

She looked at me weirdly. "Why would I be mad?"

I shrugged. "Piper and Jason were pretty mad when I told them that I was going to fight Matt. They think I'll be beat up."

"We still do." Said a voice behind me. I whirled around to see Piper and Jason glaring at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

Annabeth huffed. "You guys are underestimating him. Remember Gaea? If Leo can do that, I'm sure he can take down a bully." I was seriously surprised to hear Annabeth say that. Who knew Annabeth had such faith in me?

Percy suddenly growled. "Look who decided to show up." I turned my head to see Matt coming towards the dumpsters- alone.

I groaned. "That's not good. If Sloan is coming alone, he'll probably think that you guys being here is cheating. All of you hide behind the oak tree."

They obliged. After they were all well hidden, I stepped out and walked over to where he was standing.

He sneered **(Just writing that part made me want to smack him.)** "Where are your loser friends?"

I scowled. NO ONE calls my friends, losers. We've been through so much; we didn't need this _dick_ calling us losers.

I gritted my teeth. "My friends aren't losers! What about you? I don't see any of your friends around."

Sloan looked a bit nervous. "They're not here. They left." He was _definitely_ looking a bit nervous.

I sneered. "What? Scared because your friends aren't there to save your butt?"

Matt glared at me. "No. Shut up. You'll pay for that one, Valdez." Half of my ADHD brain wondered how he knew my last name. The other half registered the punch that he swung at me just in time, so that I ducked.

Matt had put so much force and momentum into that punch, that when he missed me, he feel forward onto his face. In the dirt.

"Not feeling so high and mighty now are we, Sloan?" I taunted.

With great difficulty, he stood up. There was mud and dirt all over his face. And he was mad. Very mad.

He roared angrily, but before he could do anything, a voice rang out, "Mr. Sloan!" A shrill voice pierced the air.

We both whipped around to see a very annoying teacher walking towards us with her hands on her hips and a disapproving look on her face.

I groaned. It was Ms. Tucker. I was really starting to hate this teacher. She is so annoying!

Ms. Tucker approached us, glaring. "Mr. Sloan, I do believe you have an afternoon of detention to serve with me today. Interrupting class isn't something I like." She sent me an ugly glare and flipped her hair. Ugh, girls.

Matt wiped a bit of dirt from his face. "Uh, what?"

Ms. Tucker rolled her eyes. "You have detention. Is it that hard to understand? Follow me, and no funny business!"

Ms. Tucker glared at me one last time, and strutted away. Matt, surprisingly, followed her.

He glanced back over at me. _It's not over, Valdez_. He mouthed. Then he turned back around to detention. I rolled my eyes.

Like he could take me down in a fight.

I walked back over to the tree. Percy was snickering at Sloan's back. Annabeth looked disappointed. Jason and Piper, the worrywarts, were both looking relieved.

"Well, that went well!" I said cheerfully as I approached them.

"That wasn't at all what I was expecting. Who was that teacher?" Annabeth asked.

Percy turned around. "That, Wise Girl, was my annoying, flirty, math teacher. Ms. Tucker."

Annabeth's eyes turned a dark shade of gray. I shuddered. I would not want to get on the bad side of this girl.

Annabeth stared at the faint outline of Ms. Tucker. "Well, she has it coming."

We laughed. Jason, being the party pooper, said, "Come on, guys. Let's go back to camp."

We walked to the van and piled in. Percy and Annabeth were in the front seat. Percy driving, and Annabeth shotgun.

The ride was silent. No one talked much. I guess there was a lot on everybody's mind.

After reaching camp, we got out and went our separate ways. I walked towards Bunker 9, my hands in constantly reaching into my tool belt and making things, while in deep thought.

I was thinking so hard, that I bumped into someone- hard.

"Ow! Watch it!" I yelled. What is it with me bumping into people today?

I glared at the girl, but then my gaze softened when i recognized who it was. "Hey, Vienna. Sorry, I didn't see you there."

Vienna Arevalo is a daughter of Hecate and my friend. There are times when I felt absolutely hysterical that I'll never rescue Calypso, and Vienna helps, by making a calming potion. She's the only other person besides Hazel that I've told about Calypso. **(Percy doesn't know about Calypso in my story, kay? Some things will follow the book, some won't.)**

Vienna was rubbing her head and wincing. "It's okay. You doing okay?" She looked at me suspiciously with her dark eyes.

I put my hands up in surrender. "Yes, I'm fine. First day of school. It was really eventful."

She smiled absently and nodded. "Yeah, Goode can do that to you."

Oh, yeah. I forgot that she went to Goode too. I stared at her curiously. "Are you okay too? You seem… out of it."

She raised her eyes to me, startled. "What? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine!" She said too quickly. I heard a few words that she mumbled, like "stupid" and "Rey" and "being a jerk" and also, "don't know what to do…".

I stared at her, not at all convinced. But I didn't pry. "Okay, if that's all… I'll be going now."

She smiled. "Okay, then. Bye." She then walked to her cabin.

I continued walking to Bunker 9. I reached the bunker and walked inside. The workshop was still a mess. It was even more messy than it was when I found it.

I stared at a particular table that held my Archimedes sphere, astrolabe, and diamond. I had figured out how to work it, but the pieces wouldn't go in, no matter how hard I pushed.

I knew I had to fit the diamond in the astrolabe and then fit that into the sphere, along with a tracking device. I also had Festus to think about. He's almost fully rebuilt except for the left wing. He's bigger and better than before. I gotta admit, I'm proud of my work.

I walked over to the table and started working. One hour passed. Then 2, then 3.

I didn't worry about school homework. That didn't matter. What did matter, was reaching Calypso again. The entire time I was working, my thoughts were on Calypso, and my hands worked on their own, on the sphere and diamond and astrolabe.

Calypso… I remembered how mad she was when I first came…

Calypso… How we joked around about our shop together…

Calypso… The lemonade and stew…

Calypso… The beach where we had our picnic dinner…

Calypso… And how, when she kissed me, everything felt different. The stars were brighter and the sand was softer.

_The sand… had been really white. It looked like the sand in the distance. There was also clear, blue, Caribbean water around it. Like now. The sand is coming closer, and I can see an island…_

_Wait. An island? And it looks like Ogygia. Huh. Strange._

_No wait… there's something different about this island… Smoke._

_I smell smoke and I see fire. Fire on the island. Oh no. That's not good. _

_The island was on fire! The entire island! As soon as I come to that realization, I hear a voice and my name being called. _

"_Leo! Leo! Help! Curse my rotten luck!" A very familiar voice rang out from the center. I don't know how I did it, but somehow, I moved forward. The girl, obviously Calypso, was in front of her cave-house and trying to get rid of the fire by dumping water on it. It wasn't helping. Instead, it was fueling the fire. The fire raged higher and higher._

"_Leo! Help! Oh! Why am I calling him? He's miles away, probably with some other girl…" She paused to wipe away a lone tear._

"_Calypso! Calypso! I'm right here! And I'm NOT with some other girl! Cal? Hey, Sunshine! I'm right here!" I walked over to her. Well, it felt like I walked. I think I was actually floating. I reached her and put out my hand to put it on her shoulder, but my hand passed right through. _

_I froze. What? Why did my hand go through her? Was I… was I a ghost? But that didn't make sense. I was working on Festus. How could I have died suddenly?_

_Calypso was still trying to put out the fire, but was failing. The smoke was getting thicker, and the fire was getting more intense. Suddenly, Calypso dropped to the ground, heaving. _

_She needed oxygen! But she was immortal… so the worst it could do, was knock her out, or put her in a coma._

_I started to panic. I couldn't let that happen. Even though she wasn't going to die, I couldn't stand to see her like this. It was the workshop and my mom all over again, except this time I was on the island, and I could stop the fire._

_I knew I needed to work quick. I knelt down by Calypso's side. "Don't worry. I'll be right back." I then walked towards the center of it all, where it looked like the fire had starting._

_My investigation led me to a bed. Calypso's bed. And if I was right, the bed Percy had slept on when he had landed here. I walked over to it cautiously to see that it was burned and only a few pieces of it was left._

_I knelt down beside it, and put my hand at what seemed like the very middle of the fire. I then concentrated. I willed the fire to come to me. I willed the fire to come inside me. I used all my power to absorb the fire. The entire fire. It was hard, and I felt so tired. The entire island was on fire. How was I going to accomplish this? But I still tried. Seconds felt like eternity. I pushed myself harder and harder until I felt like I was going to collapse._

_And then it stopped. Everything. The fire, Calypso's ragged breathing, everything. I didn't realize that my eyes had been closed until I opened them and surveyed the mess. Everything was in ruins. The bed, her loom, the mirror were all in ashes. I got up and walked over to where Calypso had been laying on the ground. She was sitting up now and staring at her surroundings all confused. _

"_Callie, do you remember anything?" I asked gently. Calypso continued looking around._

"_Fire, Leo wasn't here…" She mumbled._

"_No, no, I'm right here." I assured her. "The Super Sized Mcshizzle is always here." I cracked a grin but Calypso continued to stare all around her._

_I frowned. How couldn't she see me? I was _right there. _Shouldn't she be able to see me?_

_I huffed in annoyance. The Fates sure do hate me, don't they? Suddenly, the world started to close in. I could see black spots in my vision and my name being called. Except that I didn't know who was calling my name. _

"_Leo! Leo! Get _up, _you annoying elf. Sorry Leo. I didn't mean that. But seriously, WAKE UP!"_

And then I jolted awake and came face to face with Nyssa, who was glaring at me in annoyance.

"Huh?" I asked her intelligently. "What? What happened?"

She rolled her eyes. "Nothing happened. You were asleep and not waking up, that's all. I brought you the metal you wanted from the forges Leo. That's why I woke you up."

"Huh? Oh, yeah…" I trailed off. I had been asleep? Well, that explained the whole floating and Calypso not being able to see me thing. But then why were my clothes smoking? They only did that when I was having a nightmare. And I wasn't _really_ having a nightmare…

I waved Nyssa off and she left. I began to work on Festus with renewed vigor. I would get back to Calypso, I knew it. _Mi Sol_, I thought happily.

I **will** get back to you.

Even if I die in the process. **(Foreshadowing… oops, I just sorta told you something. And remember, this is after Gaea, so no potion to bring back Leo…)**

~~o.O~~

A.S.W. shook her head sadly. "Oh, Leo. You think you can get back to her. I believe you can, but… It'll be a lot harder than you think."

Sighing, she waved a hand over the crystal ball made out of drakon scales. The image disappeared, leaving a foggy white.

She walked over to the contract she had signed. The one that bound her to this person, the one that when signed, you must follow her mistress's every order. She was seriously starting to doubt her choice. But it was too late. She had already signed it.

And right now, she didn't care if she was going against her mistress's orders.

She had to warn Leo of her mistress's plan.

She had to warn the seven.

She had to warn the camp.

**Sorry for the wait! I was caught up with school and a new story that I posted called Demons and Demigods. The first chapter is terrible for that story… sorry. And then there are family problems… oh how I hate that. And that girl with the crystal ball… who is she? You have met her before. I won't tell whether you've met her before in the actual book series or my story. That, you must find out. :)**

**I'm so upset right now… I'm currently suffering from feels over a REALLY good Ffn story. It's a Percabeth story, for all you Percabeth lovers out there, and it's called Playing the Player. In my opinion, the author should seriously get that published, and just change the names of the characters. And believe me, it is like NO OTHER Player story you have ever read… I'm drowning in a puddle of my tears right now… I can't wait for the sequel. Btw, the author's name is: blank canvas of me. **

**Sorry for that huge note… Bye! :D**


	8. Biology and the Attack

**Hello. Another chapter for you all! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Here we go…**

**Oh, and I'm going to start putting quotes at the beginning of every chapter.**

~~o.O~~

First impressions can be very deceiving.

~~o.O~~

Piper's POV

The new camper came to camp all bloody and bruised.

I had just helped solve an argument between Lacy and 7-year-old, new camper Olive, over who had better hair. Aphrodite siblings can be really annoying sometimes.

I was walking over to the dining pavillion with all my half-siblings behind me. I then glanced over to Thalia's pine tree and saw a girl. She had long, straight brown hair that looked like it flowed when she moved and pale skin. The only problem was that she had scars all over her hands and face and she was bleeding heavily from a side wound. Bruises covered her neck and also a part of her face. Everyone else had been seated at our table, and it didn't look like anyone else had noticed. How could anyone not have noticed?

But then I looked over at Chiron, and he was staring worriedly at the girl. I looked around to see that the rest of the seven had noticed too. I frowned, realizing that Leo wasn't there. I wondered if he had fallen asleep in Bunker 9. It was a Leo like thing to do, after all.

"Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Leo. Can you all come here, please?" Chiron's voice rang out across the pavillion and everyone stopped talking. Slowly, people were starting to take notice of the girl who was standing at the top of the hill. Strangely, Peleus wasn't attacking her. No, instead, he was cuddling her.

I walked over to Chiron, as did the rest of the names called. He sighed. "Where's Leo?" He asked all of us.

Jason answered. "We don't know, sir. I think Leo went off to Bunker 9 yesterday after school. Piper and I didn't see him after school."

I blushed remembering what Jason and I had been doing after school. Nothing M rated, you dirty minded creatures.

Chiron told all of us to go and investigate the girl. We did. Everyone climbed up the hill. We were all tense.

We all stopped and stared at the girl, who was now leaning against Peleus and gazed at us tiredly. Up close, I saw that she had light green eyes that looked scarily familiar.

I stepped up and using my best charmspeak said, "Hello, I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. Who are you?"

For a moment, a look of intense rage crossed the girl's face. But then it was gone as quickly as it had come. "I'm Ena. Ena Greene. And I… I… know that… I'm a…" She trailed off and wobbled slightly.

"Yes, you're a what?" I encouraged gently.

The color drained out of her face. She shook more than ever and Percy and Jason stepped up to help her, but it was too late.

"I'm a demigod." She said.

And then she collapsed.

~~o.O~~

I groaned as I walked through the hallways of Goode High, practically dragging Leo behind me. He had arrived just in time to see Percy and Jason carrying Ena to the camp infirmary. After that, we left for school, and I clued Leo in on what had happened.

_Leo's reaction had only been mildly suspicious. "She looks sorta familiar…" _

_I nodded. "Yeah! There's something about her eyes. I've seen it around camp before. At least I'm pretty sure…"_

Leo agreed with me. The subject was dropped after that and I here I was dragging a very whiny Leo to Biology.

"But Piper!" He whined. "I don't want to go to class! I have much more important things to do!" People were giving us strange glances as we walked past.

I rolled my eyes. "Like work on a project so hard that you forget to eat and sleep? Yeah, that's totally more important than education!" I finished sarcastically.

Leo groaned. "You don't even like school! You're dyslexic, since when have you valued education?"

I huffed. "I still think it's important!" I protested. We were almost to Biology.

"Could've fooled me." Leo muttered. I glared at him and pulled him even harder. I was walking really quick right now. I didn't want to be late and get detention. Honestly, I don't even see the point in detention. All you do is sit for an hour. Does that seem like an effectful punishment to you?

Reaching biology, I grabbed a seat near the front. Percy was already there. I sat next to him, and Leo sat behind me. Just before the bell rang, a girl with wavy, black hair sat next to me, on my left. She looked slightly familiar, but I didn't know why.

Our biology teacher walked in a few seconds after the bell rang, looking incredibly bored. He sighed and stood at his desk in the front, looking at all of us severely. I frowned. So far, all the teachers I've had so far, have always been looking at us like we're trash. What is up with that?

He cleared his throat. "Hello, class. My name is Mr. Molley and I will be your biology teacher for the rest of this year. To start off, I do not tolerate talking while I'm talking. I do not tolerate…" I zoned out as he continued being annoying and instead, people watched.

First, I watched Percy. He wasn't paying attention either and instead was drawing tiny fishes on his eraser. I rolled my eyes at his childish actions.

My attention shifted to Leo, who as usual was fiddling with tiny gadgets and stuff. He was muttering something about an astrolabe. And… diamonds?

Then my attention shifted towards the black haired girl. I frowned. Why did she look so familiar? Her brown eyes**(I know that when Jason met her, I wrote that she had blue eyes. But I made a mistake, and I've changed her eye color to brown. And hopefully, will stay like that. If not, I'll let you know.)**looked familiar. I had seen those eyes somewhere. Somewhere around camp…

The girl turned around to stare at me. "Do you need something?" She asked politely. And not fake politely. I immediately liked her.

"No, you just look really familiar." I said nervously.

She smiled kindly and then stuck out her hand. "Hi. I'm Alyssa Snow Winston. You can call me Alyss, Alyssa or Snow. I don't care."

I shook her hand, though it felt very old fashioned. I smiled back easily at her. "Hello. I'm Piper McLean. I'm with Percy…?" I ended a little hesitant. I'm pretty sure everyone knew Percy.

She nodded and grinned. "Yeah, I know. I met your boyfriend Jason Grace yesterday. He was helping me pick up my stuff after he accidentally knocked them down."

I nodded remembering how Jason had been almost late to Greek. So _this_ was the girl he had been talking about.

"Miss McLean, Miss Winston, is there something you would like to share with rest of the class?" Mr. Molley was glaring at both of us.

Alyssa stared at her desk and mumbled a no. I said no too, a little louder though. The teacher turned back around. I glanced back at Leo. He was sleeping. I rolled my eyes. Typical, Leo.

Lunch rolled around. Percy, Annabeth and Jason were already there, talking about the new camper. Leo and I sat down and joined in.

"I'm guessing she could be a daughter of Demeter. Her eyes are green, and when Will brought in salad, the leaves started to grow rapidly." Annabeth reasoned.

Leo frowned. "Why did he bring in salad when you can have a nice taco? Filled with chicken? Salad is blech." He shuddered.

I glared at him. "Salad is NOT blech, Leo."

"Just because you're a vegetarian doesn't mean we have to praise every single non-healthy food out there." He retorted.

I gasped. "Non-healthy? I'll have you know, salad has proven to give you lots of energy and protein, whereas meat products-"

"Ahem." Jason interrupted us, looking amused. So did Percy and Annabeth.

"We have a guest." Jason said, gesturing behind us. I turned around to see Alyssa holding a tray and staring at us.

I waved weakly. "Hi, Alyssa. What...are you doing here?" It was then that I realized that most of the people in the cafeteria were staring at us.

She shifted nervously. "I was wondering if I could sit with you guys. Can I?"

I smiled. "Of course!" She scooted over to make room for her. Alyssa grinned and sat down. Greetings and introductions were made. I was surprised that Alyssa got along with them all, especially Annabeth.

Jason leaned over to whisper to me,"She looks really familiar, doesn't she?"

I frowned and nodded. "I think it's the brown eyes. I'm pretty sure I've seen them somewhere."

Jason nodded, relieved. "I thought I was the only one who noticed! What is it with campers that look familiar today?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. First, Ena, then Alyssa. I have a feeling that Alyssa is a demigod, don't you think?"

Jason nodded again, grave. "Yeah. But with all these demigods… There's going to be a lot more monster attacks."

I smiled a bit, and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry. We're demigods, we can handle a few monsters. Besides, we don't have to worry about any threats. The war is over, remember?"

Jason laughed and agreed. We went back to talking with Alyssa and everybody else.

But I still couldn't shake the feeling that I was wrong.

I had a feeling that there were still a lot more threats to come.

~~o.O~~

"Eat. Salad is good for you."

"No. I want chicken."

"Where am I supposed to get you chicken?"

"Get me a taco." I gaped at the girl in front of me. I was currently in the infirmary, with Ena on a bed, not eating the salad Will had brought her. It's scary how Leo said the same thing earlier today.

I snorted. Chicken. What happened to good old salad with a little bit of ranch? The world has unhealthy appeals these days.

Ena glared at me with those creepily familiar green eyes. "I. Want. Chicken."

I snickered and mock bowed. I can't believe I'm already good friends with Ena.

I walked out of the Big House and towards the kitchens to get a plate for her. There was no way in TARTARUS that I was going to make a taco for her. I would just use our special plates. She can ask it for tacos. Not me.

I walked in to see Ella happily washing the dishes. I grinned. I love Ella. She's the sweetest harpy I've ever met. Not to mention the smartest.

"Hello, Ella. Do you have an extra plate I can borrow?" I asked, staring at the large pile of clean plates next to her. I guess the answer was kinda obvious.

"Yup, yup, yup. Plates are good to eat on. Ella eats on plates. But demigods use plates for armor too." Ella beamed proudly and went back to washing the dishes.

I smiled. "Uh, yeah. Thanks Ella." I grabbed a plate and started to run back to the Big House.

Halfway there, I was blocked by a certain son of Poseidon. He doubled over, gasping his face red with anger and expression grim.

"Camp." He managed to gasp out. I stared at him. What exactly had happened that had gotten him all tired out?

"Yes, Percy. I know this is camp." I continued to stare at him. But I was seriously starting to get worried.

"No! The camp… under…" He managed to get out before he groaned and clutched his chest. My attention shifted to his chest. Was that _blood_ coming out from it?

"Percy. Percy, what's wrong?" I screamed.

His face twisted into a painful expression. He opened his mouth to say…

"The camp is under attack." Then he collapsed to the ground, his chest soaked in blood.

I screamed. Dropping the plate, I rushed to his side. Before I could get out a pack of ambrosia or nectar, the sky exploded into colors.

I stared up at horror at what was happening. Percy had said that the camp was under attack. He was right because not only that, but…

The sky was on fire.

* * *

**Meh. I'm really disappointed with that chapter. i don't know why. Sorry for the long update! I know I know. It's just a lot of school work to do. Review pleaz? Bye! :D  
**


	9. Wounded and Scared

**I am not sorry for what I have done in this chapter. I needed the plot to go a little faster and this was the only way to do it. **

**So, yeah… **

~~o.O~~

_We wait for an eternity for the ones we love to come back. We don't ever stop searching._

~~o.O~~

**Annabeth's POV**

_BOOM._

I looked up at the sky and my eyes widened in shock and horror. The sky looked like it had been lit on fire.

I was halfway to the sword-fighting arena when I saw the sky explode. A few seconds before that, there had been an unbearable pain in my chest, as if an _arai_ had attacked it.

_But that's impossible,_ I reasoned. We weren't in Tartarus anymore.

But lately I've been discovering that whenever I get hurt, Percy feels the same pain I do, in the exact same spot I'm hurt. And vice versa. We can't figure it out, but I think we permanently and physically have a bond now, after Tartarus.

Another wave of agony rolled over me and I dropped to the ground. I couldn't handle _this_! The pain was too intense. I felt like my chest was burning up.

"Percy! Help!" I screamed. I continued to yell Percy's name and scream. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew I was crying and hated myself for it. I couldn't _stand_ to cry. And definitely not now.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my back, and a voice whispering soothing words. "It's okay, Annabeth. Calm down. I'll get Percy, okay?"

I looked up, dazed, to see Leo hovering over me, with a very concerned and worried expression on his face. I found it a little odd that Leo of all people would come comforting me, but the 7 was a group of friends like no other group of friends can be.

The pain in my chest was still there. Ignoring it, I shakily got up and faced Leo.

"Where's Percy? What's happening?" I asked him.

He frowned. "Percy went to go check on Ena and Piper, the last time I saw him. But now… The camp's under attack, Annabeth."

I stared at him, aghast. "But… How? Who would be after us? We defeated _Gaea_ for Tartarus' sake! Even monsters have run away from us every single time they see us demigods! This doesn't make sense!" My Athena side was going crazy without knowing who was attacking us. It just _didn't add up_. Who still held a grudge against us? I gripped my hair in frustration.

"Hey. Stop that." Leo said, firmly, and pulled my hands off my hair.

We stared at each other, both of us hoping the other would have an answer. Then, as if on impulse, we both looked over at Thalia's Pine Tree, and froze in horror.

Monsters. Ranging from _dracanae_, to _empousa_, to evil Cyclops, to telekhines, and even _arai_. The worst part though?

They were all pouring into camp.

I stared in disbelief as two _arai_ hovered over Thalia's Tree and took the Golden Fleece straight off it. The tree turned yellow and the grass did too. The strawberries died and everything looked dead.

Soon every_one_ would be dead if we didn't stop them.

Campers upon campers swarmed upon all the monsters. Soon, I heard the unmistakable sounds of battle.

The battle against demigods and monsters. The monsters who had invaded _our home_.

Unspeakable rage filled me. Who did they think they are? Attacking our home like that? What friggin _right_ did they have to take the fleece of Thalia's tree?

I pulled out my sword, the one I had gotten in Tartarus. "I'm going to go fight. I'll show these filthy creatures who _they're_ messing with." I growled.

Leo nodded. "But, wait. Annabeth, before you go… Look at the sky." Leo sounded tense and nervous. And when I looked up, I realized why.

When the Golden Fleece had been taken off, the border had weakened, letting the monsters come in. The same thing had happened with the fire in the sky. Now Camp Half-Blood's sky was on fire. The cabins and Big House were all bathed in red.

I trembled with rage. These monsters were going to _pay_.

Slowly, a plan started to form. I turned to Leo. "Leo, go find Jason. Bring him with you to take a look at the fire all right? See if you can put it out."

Leo nodded gravely. "Yeah. But Annabeth, I finished remaking Festus yesterday. So I won't need to bring Jason."

I shook my head. "And if Festus breaks again? Then what? Bring Jason with you anyway, in case something happens. He can fly and get you out of there."

Leo hesitated. "I… Okay." He turned and ran off to find Jason.

Squaring my shoulders, I looked over at Half-Blood Hill. With a sickening jolt, I realized that the amount of _arai_ that we had started with, had only lessened a bit. It seemed that everybody had found out that when you killed them, you get cursed.

I took off running towards the hill. I saw Malcolm and the rest of my cabin off near the top of the hill. I ran to join them, only to be intercepted by a _dracanae_.

I scowled. The _dracanae_ hissed and swung her claws at me, but I brought down my sword and she disappeared. After that, I went into battle mode. It was just me, my sword, and the stupid monsters.

A huge roar made me look up. Big mistake.

"Annabeth! Behind you!" I whirled around, but it was too late. The _empousa_ had slashed at me with her claws and now I had a side wound. Hissing in pain, I swung my sword but she dodged. It was then that I realized who the empousa was.

Kelli.

My eyes widened in horror. "What? Weren't you in Tartarus the last time we killed you?"

She grinned, baring her fangs. "See, sweetie, thanks to my patron's daughter, I was able to generate faster. Killing me will be really hard now. Killing you?" She laughed.

"Not so much." Then she leapt at me, literally _leapt_, and I sprang out of the way just in time. She ended up sprawled on the ground and very mad. I brought down my sword on her before she could get up, and all that was left was gold dust.

Breathing heavily, I raced up the hill, weaving through battles that were going on. But I couldn't get the words _patron's daughter_ out of my head. What had Kelli meant?

"Hey." I turned to see Malcolm walking towards me, limping slightly.

"Hi. What happened to you?" I asked gesturing towards his leg.

He winced. "Stupid telekhine." He put a hand on my shoulder to steady himself.

I nodded in sympathy. "Ouch. I get it."

Just then a huge roar interrupted our conversation. I looked up- and grinned.

Festus was soaring overhead scaring all the _arai_ away. They screeched and darted out of the way before they could be burnt to a crisp. Leo and Jason sat on his back, Leo whooping like a maniac. I rolled my eyes. He is so _hyper._

An _arai_ tried to get close and knock Leo off, but she banged into an invisible force field around the dragon and tumbled backwards.

Leo laughed. "Yeah, that's right! Come at me bro! I'm ready to take you _down_!"

Jason and Leo switched places so now Jason was driving and Leo had his hands free to do anything.

"Hey Annabeth," He called down, "What am I supposed to do?"

"See if you can consume the fire!" I yelled back up.

He put his hands above him and closed his eyes and concentrated. It wasn't long before the fire started to drain away. I noticed that the more fire that drained away, the more monsters disappeared. The monsters presence was based on how much fire there was in the sky.

But then I noticed something scary. All monsters seemed to be disappearing into the fire- what was left of it anyway. I realized soon that the fire was like a whirlpool, sucking in whatever monsters that came near it, or was under it. It was then I also realized that when the last monster went through, Festus, Leo and Jason would be right next to it. Which meant that they would be sucked into the whirlpool.

And the whirlpool lead straight to Tartarus.

My eyes widened in horror. "_Jason!_" I screamed.

He looked down and I told him what I had just found out. The shock and fear was easy to see on his face. He turned around and told Leo.

Leo paused momentarily to tell Jason something. Jason and Leo were soon arguing about something.

Leo had returned to consuming the fire during his argument. Soon, the last monster would go through, and they'd both get sucked in. I stared anxiously at them. What were they doing? Why weren't they moving farther away so that the whirlpool couldn't be next to them?

I turned to Malcolm who was now yelling at Nico to stop kissing Will and start fighting the remaining monsters. They both ignored him and continued kissing. Despite the situation, I smiled.

My smile was short lived however. A large boom made me look up again. I gasped. Festus was malfunctioning. Smoke was coming from several places in his armor and his fire was sputtering out.

I looked around desperately. There was only one monster left.

I shook with fear. "Leo! Get down here, both of you! There's only one monster left!"

Jason and Leo looked down in horror. And then the monster was sucked into the whirlpool- the only part of the fire that was left.

Then Leo did the unthinkable.

He pushed Jason off of Festus.

Jason fell halfway before remembering he could fly. He stopped and then landed on the ground with two feet.

I ran to him and stopped beside him, panting. "Where's Leo? Why did he push you off?"

But I didn't get an answer. Jason was staring up, a horror filled expression on his face.

I looked up too. Leo was holding on to Festus tightly, but it was doing no good. Festus was jerking back and forth like crazy and wasn't stopping. Leo reached for a side panel and opened. After pushing a few buttons, he closed the panel and grinned like a maniac.

The grin seemed to snap me out of my reverie. "LEO! WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_?" I screamed up at him.

Leo looked down at me, all traces of grins wept off from his face. "Take care of my Harley and Nyssa for me while I'm gone, Annabeth."

And then there was a huge explosion and a bright light and Malcolm brought me down. He was shielding me from bronze metal that had undoubtedly come from Festus, acting like the big brother he was.

When he finally released me, I saw with dread that Leo was gone and the camp was still ruined. The Fleece had been dropped just outside of camp. Peleus was lying near it, with an arrow sticking out from underneath him, where he was most vulnerable. Jason was a few feet away trying to stand up shakily. All around me were campers wounded and dying.

It was horrible.

And that's when I remembered Percy. I looked around. Hadn't he come to battle?

"Annabeth." I looked behind me to see Piper limping towards me.

My eyes widened in surprise. "Piper? What happened?"

Piper grimaced. "Stupid arai. But this isn't about me, this is about Percy, Annabeth."

The feeling of dread grew. "What happened to him?"

Piper started to breathe heavily. "He… he was attacked by an arai. One of its claws pierced his heart, Annabeth. He's in the infirmary right now. But…"

She trailed off, looking like she was about to throw up. I probably mirrored her expression. I was right. That _was_ an _arai_ wound that I had felt.

"What?" I asked her anxiously.

She swallowed. "One of the Apollo kids, Joshua, told me that he's in a critical condition. He says… He says that Percy might not live."

The world started to spin. It didn't seem right that MY Seaweed Brain was going to die from a monster attack, here on EARTH, and not in Tartarus.

I ran. I ran to the Big House not caring that Piper was screaming my name and running after me.

I didn't care.

_Seaweed Brain. Percy. Blue. _Words swirled in my head as I ran. I was in complete denial. I didn't believe it. _Couldn't_ believe it.

I didn't care what anyone said. Not even of Apollo or Hades himself came to tell me.

I would not let Percy die.

* * *

**Ahem. I guess that was a sorta fast update? Lots of action in these chapters. :) I am going to torture you guys on purpose. Anyways... PLEAZ REVIEW! I am having serious self-esteem issues with this story. **

**I'm not getting feedback, and I feel like nobody likes this story anymore. Besides Datfangirll and Percyisawesome, no one else has reviewed for the last chapter. Which I find really sad. Thank you to those 2! Btw, I'll be changing my username to OneLoneStar. With that said... BYE! :D  
**


	10. Nightmare and The Meeting

~~o.O~~

"_Here in the forest, dark and deep, I offer you eternal sleep."_

~~o.O~~

**Percy's POV**

The last thing I remember is telling Piper that the camp is under attack. After that, darkness.

A few minutes ago, what I thought felt like opening my eyes, wasn't. I "opened" them, and was met by darkness again.

I believed I was still in a coma until I saw a candle flickering on the table next to my bed. I stared at it for a few seconds. Is this what people mean when they say they see the light?

But then I noticed the figure in a chair next to me. The person is sleeping and doesn't know I'm awake. I struggle to see who it is.

And when I do, happiness and worry blooms inside me.

It's Annabeth. Her blond hair is covering half her face and her normally tan skin is pale.

But that's not what worries me. It's the shadows under her eyes and the bandage at her side that do.

I want to wake her up, but she looks like she needs to sleep. So being an awesome boyfriend, I do.

Turning my attention away from her, I look around the infirmary. To my surprise, there are a lot of other patients lying in beds all around me. Many are bandaged and some are lying scarily still.

That's when I notice the watch on one of the tables. I crane my neck a little to see the date. What I saw made me uneasy.

The date of the attack was January 12. But now the time read 11:39 and the date was…

I blinked my eyes again. Stupid dyslexia.

The date was January 14. Doesn't that mean I've been in a coma for 2 days?

_Well at least I'm awake now._ I thought happily.

Big mistake. I shouldn't have jinxed it.

I shifted a bit. Annabeth stirred. I froze.

Annabeth's eyes fluttered open. Her gray eyes stared at me for a few seconds.

Then she broke into a smile. "Percy?"

It was the last thing I heard her say before I slipped into an icy darkness.

~~o.O~~

_Darkness. Not completely. Somewhere the moon was shining, but it was dim. It was light enough to see that I was in a forest, but dark enough to not be able to see what was in front of me._

_I reached for Riptide but my sword was gone._

_I panicked. I NEVER went anywhere without my sword. Where was it now?_

"_Fear not, son of Poseidon. Your sword will return to you… If you make the right choice."_

_I whirled around. "Who are you? Why am I here?"_

"_I am merely someone who has you all fooled. You do know who I am though. Any guesses?" The voice sounded amused, which made me mad. _

"_You're a girl. Maybe around 15, 16?" I asked. "You sound familiar… You must go to Camp." I looked around trying to find this person._

"_Mmmm. You're much smarter than you look. Yes, Percy, I AM 15, and I DO go to camp. It's a nice place, I admit. Shame when I destroy it." She purred._

_Now who does that sound like?_

"_You work for Gaea. You want to avenge her." A sick feeling in my stomach started to form._

_Even in the darkness, I could tell that she grinned. "Very good, sea scum! I am here to avenge Gaea. I will destroy The Seven and the camp along with it. And not just this Greek camp, that cursed Roman camp too. Of course, I'll spare a few people. What's the fun of being able to rule the world if you don't have anyone to rule?"_

_I swallowed thickly. "You're sick. All you evil people who want to murder people and take over the world, are freaking _psychopaths."

_The girl was not amused. "Percy, that's what you think right now. Soon, it'll all make sense to you." _

_I snorted. "Thanks, but I'm not interested."_

_She laughed, an annoying laugh. "You haven't even heard what I've had to say, and you say no?"_

"_If you're anything like Gaea, your "offers" are probably me abandoning the people I love to join you." I spat._

_She sighed. "Come with me, Percy. I want to show you something."_

_Before I could refuse, she grabbed my arm and led me to a cliff. At the bottom of the clip and beyond, lay Camp Half-Blood._

_And in Camp, I saw me and Annabeth and all the people I loved, for once, _happy_. _

_We were joking and laughing and relaxed. It looked like the type of life that we all wanted, but the type of life we never would have. It was the type of life that just wasn't real._

_I turned to the girl. "What is this?"_

_She gave a wicked grin. "This, Percy, is the type of life you could have... if you joined me. You and your friends and family could live in peace forever, and you don't have to worry about monster attacks anymore. Just join me Percy! And you'll live a life of bliss... In your sleep of course. You don't ever have to wake up."_

_That sounded so tempting. I wanted to agree, but..._

"_It's not real. If there's one thing I know about you evil people, it's that you could offer us the whole world, but in the end, you NEVER keep your promise. And that's a part of you that makes you villains, not heroes."_

_She turned towards me, and even though I couldn't see, I knew she glared at me. "You've decided your fate Percy. You will stay here, in this dark sleep- forever."_

_My blood ran cold. "You would have made me stay anyway."_

_She gave a wicked grin. "Yes! It's a win-win situation either way for me. But you Percy. You have potential, but you chose the wrong side."_

_Anger coursed through my veins. "This "wrong side" is where my family and good resides. You can have as many slaves and servants as you want, but you'll always be lonely. You'll never be happy. And I feel sorry for you."_

_The temperature dropped. "When I destroy you and your friends, we'll see who'll be the happy one. But for now, you'll be staying with me, Percy. And there is no escape."_

_She waved her hand and the next thing I knew was darkness._

~~o.O~~

**Jason's POV**

"I said NO!" Clarisse yelled. "No more friendly talking! I say we ATTACK!"

Everyone at the table erupted and started shouting at each other. We were in the Big House and had been called for a meeting. Everyone had gathered around the ping pong table to discuss what action should be taken because of the attack.

Chiron stamped his hoof several times. "Heroes! Calm down. And I agree with Annabeth. We should talk with the Romans, not attack them. They are our allies now."

I nodded. "I agree. Why would they attack us? Octavian is dead, and there's no one else that would have any reason to attack us. Plus, an attack would have to be approved by the praetors, and Reyna and Frank would _never_ do that."

Clarisse glared at me, but I kept my ground. "Then what do you think we should do, Grace?

I cleared my throat and said, "I think we should IM Camp Jupiter and warn them of what happened. I don't think they will, but the monsters could attack them too."

Everyone nodded their head. Even Clarisse, reluctantly though.

Annabeth, who had been silent all this time, let out a shuddering sigh. I looked over at her. Her blonde hair was thin and kept up in a sloppy ponytail, and her eyes were red and had bags underneath them. She hadn't said anything, but I could tell she was hiding something.

Piper cleared her throat. All attention went back to her. "There's still lots of other problems at hand. For starters, we need to repair some of the cabins and the part of the strawberry field that got damaged. And… those monsters. There's no way they could have gotten inside and taken off the Golden Fleece without help from inside. We have a traitor inside camp. And we have to FIND THEM. I will not stand for this. Will you?"

Piper didn't need to use her charmspeak to convince everyone. Everyone agreed with her and decided to form a plan early tomorrow morning. After lunch today, cleanup would begin.

I walked over to Annabeth. She didn't look up when I neared her.

I spoke hesitantly. "Hey. Is um… Percy okay?"

Annabeth finally looked up, her eyes rimmed with red. "I don't know. Will said since the attack he's improved but only a little."

She swallowed. "He says that there' still no chance of him waking up. Yet."

I nudged her sadly. "Hey. It's Percy, right? We all know he'll find a way to survive and get back to you. Get back to _all_ of us. Okay?"

Annabeth smiled faintly. "Yeah… alright then."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Piper waving at us to come start helping with the cleanup. I nodded and went back to Annabeth.

"Come on, Annabeth. let's go cleanup." I motioned towards Piper. She nodded and got up. The 3 of us walked towards the strawberry fields where everyone was gathered to clean.

The while there, I couldn't stop thinking of Leo. Some part of me was worried that he might be hurt, but mostly, I knew that wherever he was, he would come back.

The only thing left to worry about was this traitor that had helped get those monsters in.

Who still had a grudge on us. And why?

I breathed out a huff.

Whoever it was had it coming from us.

Because no one, absolutely no one, messed with our camp.

~~o.O~~

**Ahem. So I know that there's no excuse for being out that long, so I won't give you one.**

**Except that… I'll make it up to you?... **

**I'm so sorry! AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND I UNDERSTAND IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THIS STORY ANYMORE!**

**I'm so sorry again… **

**So… did you like that chapter?**

**Who do you think the traitor is? Put it in your review!**

**Bye! :D**


End file.
